Starlight
by Got Scots
Summary: The much awaited prequel to The Locke and The Key. An inside look at Ewan's mysterious relationships with Kate and Charlie.
1. YouIN

_Disclaimer: If I own LOST, Ewan McGregor would actually be a regular character on the show. And no, I don't own Ewan McGregor either._

* * *

Starlight

--Prequel to "The Locke and the Key"--

"Did you drop this, honey?" Rose asked kindly. Ewan looked over his shoulder and the sleeve of his leather, motorcycle vest.

Rose hadn't looked into Ewan's eyes lately. Now that he actually had his celebrity-undercover sunglasses off she saw what was hidden underneath them. The young man was deeply troubled. Rose hadn't spoken to him much, but one look at the black holes that had been dug in the middles of each slate-grey circle told Rose that he was longing for someone.

With one look at the bundle of papers clutched in Rose's hands, Ewan let out a dramatic sigh.

"Are they yours?" Rose asked sweetly.

Ewan shot an annoyed look up at the sky and then rolled his eyes in Rose's direction. "Yeah, they're mine," Ewan said gruffly. He rolled up the sleeves of his grey t-shirt so they were tucked neatly under his leather vest. He looked back at the ocean and waited for Rose to either hand him the papers or set them down.

Instead, she continued to hold onto the papers and sat down with him. She looked at the sea for a moment and then back at Ewan. "They fell out of your suitcase," she explained as she finally set the papers down. "I haven't read them, don't worry."

"Ha," Ewan faked a laugh. "It's nothing important," he lied. He reached for the papers and held them out so Rose could see. "It's a script," he said. Then, he ran his finger under the title. "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith," he read aloud. He sighed and slammed the stack of papers on the ground.

Rose looked over at Ewan with her mouth wide open. "That's a big movie," she exclaimed.

"No kidding," Ewan sneered.

Rose recovered and then realized Ewan really didn't want her company. She stood up and smiled at him. "Good for you," she said sincerely.

Ewan just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the ocean. He could hear Rose's soft footsteps getting farther and farther away. He started thinking about the reason he had gotten on this plane to begin with...

"Yes, Mr. Lucas?"

"I know this is a lot to ask of you, with your busy schedule and all, but..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could fly over to L.A. for the first table read. It's just so much easier for the rest of us..."

"When?"

"If you could be here in two weeks... the twenty-third, that'd be great."

"Hang on."

"Alright, Ewan."

Ewan grumbled to himself. He hated when Americans pronounced his name "Ew-IN". _It's "You-IN". For the last time, it's "You-IN"! _Ewan screamed in his mind. He called for his wife, "Honey!"

"Yes?" she asked in her sweet, French accent as she entered their room.

"When's that wedding thing in Australia?"

"The twenty-third," she replied.

Ewan turned back to the phone. "Sorry, George. I'll be at my wife's friend's wedding in Australia. Can I maybe take a flight out on the twenty fourth?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Thanks. Have you talked to Nat and Hayden yet?"

"I made sure they were free that whole week. Your schedule is always the hardest to fit."

"Heh. Thanks. Well, I'm really excited. I can't wait. Oh, hey. Would you mind sending me a copy of the script?"

"I'll mail it to you."

"Sounds good. Well, thanks George, but I gotta go. Give me a shout if there's any news, kay?"

"Alright, Ewan."

"Bye, then?"

"Bye."

_What an exciting last phone call to George Lucas, _Ewan thought sarcastically to himself. He sat on the beach wondering if he would ever be rescued. There was absolutely nothing on this island for him. He had no fame, no job, no friends, no fun and no wife. Ewan smiled as his thoughts took him back home.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a playful tap on his bare shoulder. He turned around and smiled. It was Kate.

"Ewan," she greeted him. Then she looked down at his suitcases and her expression changed. "I thought you said you were moving your suitcases after you ate lunch."

"I ate lunch at 11:30," he replied with a smug grin. "It's alright, Kate. I think I can handle carrying suitcases on my own."

"You lost to me in arm wrestling," Kate shrugged. Ewan began to laugh and then she added, "Twice."

Ewan smiled passionately at her and stood up. He looked her in the eyes for a second and then reached out to hold her hands. He grabbed her soft, small hands in his own and pulled them close to his heart. He blinked a couple times which made it seem like he was batting his eyelashes at her.

Kate smiled at him, her face slightly flushed with embarrassment. She asked, "What is this for?"

"Thank you," Ewan said honestly. "You're the first person who's ever offered to _help_ me on this bloody island."

"I... your welcome," Kate stuttered.

Ewan leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her for as long as she would let him. Suddenly, Kate pulled away and let her hands slip away from his. "You're a good kisser," Kate said with a fascinated grin.

Ewan smiled warmly and replied, "I know."

"But..." Kate said as she thought about her relationships with Jack and Sawyer. She was already stuck in enough trouble. But trouble was her middle name. She leaned in and took Ewan by surprise. She could feel the stunned breath leave his mouth before he returned her kiss. She wrapped her hands around his back and planed to kiss him until the stars came out.

Ewan gladly allowed her plan to follow through.

* * *

_That's right! You found it! Finally the prequel to "The Locke and The Key". Now, we'll get an inside look on Ewan's mysterious past... dun dun dun! Look out for more chapters coming your way._

_And paaaleeessse give me reviews!_

_--Mrs. Desmond_


	2. Plaid Boxer Shorts

Starlight

Chapter Two

The two of them sat together, staring up at the stars. Kate had her arm wrapped around Ewan's bare back. With her free hand, she adjusted her shirt as she watched her lover stare hopefully at the dark sky. He leaned his head onto her shoulder and Kate smiled. She had just thought of something kind of ironic. "Ewan," she said, "I don't know anything about you but your name."

Ewan smiled and laughed softly with her. He asked, "What do you want to know?"

Kate looked down at the way his skinny, little legs barely took up any space in his plaid boxer shorts. She said, "Do you have a last name?"

"McGregor."

"Mmmm." If she had been looking at his face, she would've seen the heartbrokenness that spread across it when she didn't reply. "And do you _really _ride a motorcycle?"

"Yes," Ewan laughed.

"So what do you do for a living, then?"

"I'm an actor," he replied softly.

If he had been watching _her_ face instead of the moon, he might of realized the hint of disgust that faded her smile into a grimace. "An actor that rides a motorcycle?" she asked curiously.

"Yep."

There was a bit of silence until Kate asked awkwardly, "What kind of accent do you have? It's not English is it?"

"Scottish."

"Aren't those the guys that wear the skirts?" Kate asked quickly. She hadn't meant for it to sound insulting.

This time, Ewan turned his head to look directly at her. "They're kilts," he murmured.

"Sorry."

The two of them turned their attention back to the sky. Strangely, both of them were thinking about Ewan. After Ewan sighed, the silence was broken. Kate asked, "Do you have a family?" She heard Ewan gulp.

"Yes?" he replied as his voice cracked.

Kate pulled away from him and slid her arm off of his back. "You do, do you?"

Ewan's heart seemed to be battling against lies as he searched for the right words to say. "It's not..."

"Do you have a wife?"

"Yes."

Kate huffed out her frustration. "Do you have children?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Two," his voice was a terrified whisper. He could sense a slap coming his way.

"Ewan McGregor!" she scolded. "How dare you even think about touching me!"

"But I--" Her normally soft hand slapped him hard across the face. He could feel his cheek stinging, so he reached his hand up to touch it. "Ow," he complained.

Kate stood up angrily and realized she had been sitting on Ewan's vest. She picked it up and chucked it and him and heard him cry out again. "I'll leave you to find the rest of your clothes," she huffed.

Ewan stood up as well and stumbled over the bumpy sand. He grabbed her shoulders, "Kate you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" Kate asked him.

Ewan had no idea. "I... I..."

Kate slapped him again. This time, she stomped away without taking one look back. She left Ewan, feeling his left cheek, in the middle of the beach, in his boxer shorts.

Now that he was alone, Ewan sat down in the sand and thought. He started thinking about how the mention of his wife was getting him into trouble lately. He remembered the last time he was on the set of Star Wars 2 and he had mentioned he was going home to his wife...

"You have a wife?" Natalie blurted.

"Well, yes," Ewan said stupidly as he realized Natalie was thinking about when they made-out behind the camera van.

"You have a _wife_?" Natalie asked again. Hayden watched the two of them with a smile. When they were in costume, he couldn't help but picture them as Obi-Wan and Padme.

"Yes, I do, Natalie. Is there anything wrong with that?" Ewan asked sternly. He was eyeing Nat as if they had a secret. Hayden smiled again. Ewan's funny accent made him pronounce _anything_ as _en-uh-thing_.

Natalie just stared at him angrily. Ewan raised his eyebrows and carelessly walked away. Hayden was shocked when he saw Natalie follow him on his way out.

When Ewan realized it, he turned around. "What--" he began, but he stopped short when Natalie slapped him. He stared at her blankly, waiting for an answer.

"Just giving you what you deserve," Nat said.

Ewan snarled at her as she walked away. Hayden crouched with his head barely peeking out from behind the wall. He was too afraid to ask Ewan what that was about. He had never seen his closest friend act that strangely before...

* * *

_I know this is really short but I just wanted to write one more chapter before I go on vaccation. It was written really quickly too, so please don't mind any mistakes._


	3. Dressed to Kilt

Starlight

Chapter Three

"Hey Rose!" Ewan called.

Rose looked over and saw Ewan and Charlie standing next to a small tent constructed on the sand just near the edge of the jungle. Rose walked over to greet the two of them. "Hello," she said.

Ewan motioned to the two suitcases lying in front of the tent. "I was wondering if you could help me unpack my stuff." Charlie made a face.

Rose checked out the tent first. "Did you build this this morning?" she asked as she stepped inside.

Ewan followed her to the entrance of the tent. "Yes I did," he said proudly.

Charlie snorted and then corrected him. "You mean _I _did." Ewan completely ignored him.

Rose stepped back out of the tent. "It's very nice," she said as she made eye contact with both of them. "And of course I'll help you unpack your things, honey."

Charlie uncrossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "That's it. I'm out of here," he said. Ewan shrugged and pretended not to notice him walking away.

Rose picked up one of the suitcases and brought it into the tent. Ewan did the same. Ewan watched Rose unlatch the suitcase and open it up. She smiled broadly when she looked at it's contents. She picked up Ewan's MacGregor tartan kilt and held it up for him to see. She let a bit of laughter escape her mouth. "A kilt?" he asked.

Ewan smiled. "I was planning on wearing it to a movie premiere in Australia."

"Ahhh," Rose sighed. "So that's what you were doing Sydney."

"That and a wedding," Ewan said nonchalantly.

"Where do you want this stuff to go?" Rose asked as she folded the kilt up neatly.

"Clothes go over there," Ewan ordered.

Rose thought it was strange for Ewan to ask for her help to begin with. Anyone on this island liked an excuse to do something important such as unpacking clothes. But now, it seemed Ewan was studying the way Rose was putting things away. He wasn't helping at all.

She decided to stop folding clothes and ask, "Is anything wrong?"

"No, keep folding," Ewan said quite snappishly.

Rose folded two more outfits and then got fed up. "Are you going to help?"

Ewan just eyed her as if she were crazy.

Rose smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry, Ewan. I thought you had asked me to _help_ you, not work for you."

Ewan cocked his head.

Rose took in a deep breath and stood up. "Sorry, I've got to go help Bernard."

Ewan sat there in his blue-tarp tent and pouted. He slammed the suitcases shut and unfolded a few of the clothes that Rose had so carefully tucked in a corner. His hand reached out to pick up his kilt and hurl it at the ground, but his memories stopped him. Once again it was premiere night and everyone on the red carpet was thrilled to see the very first of the new Star Wars movies...

Ewan took his seat in a glamorous row filled with Liam Neeson, Natalie Portman, Samuel L. Jackson, Jake Lloyd and George Lucas himself. He slid into his seat between Liam and Natalie and prepared himself to watch his own beautiful face on the big screen. Normally, he hated movie premieres mainly because he didn't like watching himself. He would catch a line that he could've done better and glance around in hopes that no one else had noticed. But, Star Wars was an exception. Ewan had been longing to be in a Star Wars movie since he was a kid. After all, he was only following the footsteps of his Uncle Dennis who had been in the original trilogy.

As Ewan found his seat, Liam and Nat laughed hysterically. Nat giggled, "I can't believe you actually wore it!"

Ewan glanced down at his kilt and a guilty smile spread across his adorable face. He turned around slowly so Natalie and Liam could get the full effect. "D'you like it?" he asked.

As Ewan sat down, Liam sarcastically commented, "It does wonders for your eyes."

Ewan laughed. He had always liked Liam's dry sense of humour. He turned to Natalie to get her opinion. She was still trying to stop her giggles. "Yes, Ewan. I love it."

Ewan sat down between his two friends. He searched down the row for George Lucas and Rick McCallum. He called George's name and he answered, "What?"

"Do you remember doing this with my Uncle Dennis?"

George nodded with a smile and Ewan felt his insides flutter. He had always strived to be as good as his Uncle and now he had finally made it. His exciting perspective on the premiere was interrupted by Natalie. "Which after party are you going to?" she asked.

"Samuel's I think," Ewan replied.

"Same," Liam nodded.

"Yo!" Samuel shouted down to Ewan. "Did I hear my name over that way, Scottie?"

Ewan smiled and nodded. "I'm going to your after party," he said excitedly...

Ewan began thinking about the good life he had had back home. His thoughts kept coming back to his success, money and fame. When he got bored of thinking about himself (which was rare) he started going through the scenes of Star Wars I in his head.

Suddenly, Charlie popped his head into the tent. "Are you talkin' to yourself, mate?" he wondered.

Ewan's eyes grew wide in surprise. He soon figured out there was no way to lie his way out of this, seeing as it was an _empty_ tent that surrounded him. "Just rehearsing lines," he muttered.

"Oh, right," Charlie rolled his eyes. "Mr. Big-Shot-Movie-Star."

Ewan made a disbelieving face at him. "What are you doing by my tent anyway?"

"_My_ tent," Charlie coughed. Then he added, "I was um... picking up my guitar." Charlie poked the instrument through the flap in the tent.

"You play guitar," Ewan remembered. After all, he was the only one on the island who had really ever heard of Charlie's British band Driveshaft. "I sing," he commented.

A spark bursting with ideas lit in Charlie's blue eyes and a huge grin spread across his excited face.

* * *

_I hope you guys are liking this story so far. Don't worry it gets a lot more dramatic after this. Please review if you want me to add anything in or change anything. And PS: If you haven't realized my new name is Got Scots. I hope that didn't cause you any trouble. Heh._

_Got Scots?_


	4. Hopelessly LOST

_Disclaimer of Doom: I WISH I owned Oasis or their song Wonderwall (the song below). If I did, I'd have them be my personal alarm clock to wake me up each morning. Now THAT I could handle._

_Note to Ewan McGregor: If you are by any chance reading this for enjoyment (hmmm...), you must know that I do not think of you as a cry-baby, whining loser that cheats on his wife (as you will be portrayed as of the end of the story). You are totally awesome and too perfect to put into words, therefore I could not use your TRUE personality in this story. (Do want it to be interesting or do you want it to be true?) And Ewan, if you ARE reading this story... PLEASE REVIEW!_

Starlight

Chapter Four

"Said maybe,

You're gonna be the one that saves me.

You're gonna be the one that saves me.

You're gonna be the one that saves me."

Charlie strummed the last few chords on the guitar as Ewan watched their only fan with a playful grin. As soon as Charlie was done, Claire began clapping wildly. Ewan donned a _you're-too-kind _smile. "That was great, you two!" Claire exclaimed.

Ewan awkwardly took a bow as Claire giggled. Charlie disgustedly set his guitar down and walked over to join the two of them. "We don't... _bow_," Charlie corrected Ewan. Then he asked Claire, "Where's Aaron?"

"Locke's watching him," Claire replied as she watched Charlie make a face at the mention of the name Locke. "What?"

"Don't you think that guy is a bit... creepy?"

"_Char_lie!" Claire scolded and then laughed.

Ewan changed the subject. "What do you think of our band?"

Before Claire could answer, Charlie interrupted, "We're not a band. There are only two of us."

After Ewan dramatically grunted and made a comical face at Charlie, Claire said, "I think you two should give a concert."

Ewan jumped with excitement and then turned to Charlie, "That would be--"

"Smashing? Exciting?" Charlie interrupted. "Yeah, I know. But we _cannot _perform with _two _people." He paused for a second and began pacing. "We need a drummer," he mused.

Ewan's eyes widened. "We could hold auditions!"

Charlie stopped pacing and nodded approvingly. He felt like a teenager again forming a garage band. "Can you plan them?" Charlie asked Ewan.

"Of course I can," he smiled. He began wondering what it would be like to be on the other side of the try outs. He grinned at the thought of not having to prepare anything before tomorrow morning's drummer auditions.

* * *

Charlie and Ewan sat cross-legged on the beach. They had spent the whole last night lying in the sand, gazing at the stars and planning the auditions. Ewan's prediction had come true; so far, no _real_ drummers had showed up at the audition. Actually, all in all, only four people had showed up. 

"Next!" Ewan hollered at Christopher, who really wasn't a good musician at all. Chris sulked away and they were down to their last drummer.

"You're scaring them all away," Charlie whispered.

Hurley stepped up to the auditioning "stage" which was really just a rectangle of sand that had an outline of rocks. Ewan had quickly written the stage directions in shorthand while Charlie watched with his arms crossed.

Ewan asked kindly, "And what will _you _be performing for us today?"

Hurley stuttered, "I didn't have anything _planned_."

Ewan made a face and stood up to get the cardboard box snare drum. He sat it next to Hurley. Then, he said, "I'm gonna count out loud and then you repeat the sequence on your... drum."

Charlie stood up and corrected, "It's not a sequence it's a _measure_. And I'll do it this time."

As he counted out loud for Hurley, Charlie was thinking about the band. He and Ewan hadn't been getting along very well. They both had different views on what the band should be like. And to be frank, Ewan didn't know a _thing_ about being in a rock band.

"Alright," Charlie smiled. He gave Hurley a _one-minute _sign and turned to Ewan. "I think he was very good."

"The best we've seen," Ewan agreed.

"And the best we're _gonna_ see," Charlie added. He looked back at Hurley, the only person remaining in line. He walked back over to him and asked, "D'you wanna be in our band, Hurley?"

"Dude!" Hurley exclaimed. He reached out and wrapped his sweaty arms around a struggling Charlie. "Everyone's goin' crazy looking for something to do on this island," he said as he released Charlie from his bear hug. "Thanks!" Ewan and Charlie beamed with pride. They had been thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

_Readers: I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last chapter (single tear). Don't worry, it's the best chapter ever. But if you wanna read more stories with Ewan-bashing, I'm writing a Moulin Rouge story about Christian that'll be up soon._


	5. The Sun Shines at Night

Starlight

Chapter Five--Oh no! The final chapter!

The beach was packed with curious folk and fans of Charlie's temporary rock band--Hopelessly Lost. By now, everyone on the island had heard the story of him being in a real band--Driveshaft--before the plane crashed. Almost every single survivor mobbed the beach waiting to watch an exclusive performance by Charlie Pace. _This_ information is what caused Ewan to have a short temper the entire day.

The band huddled in the jungle tuning up their instruments. Only seconds remained until they would step out of the shades of the trees and onto their sand stage. Charlie tried to give an emotionally uplifting speech to his band.

"Alright guys," he said. "We may not be a 'real' band, but as long as we go out there and perform, that's what the people are looking for. So just go out and be yourself." Charlie watched as Ewan smiled to himself when Charlie said "perform". He knew that he an Ewan at least had one thing in common--they both dearly missed performing back home. Charlie suddenly realized he might even be helping Ewan out with this "band" thing.

The three of them stepped out of the jungle and onto the stage. The crowd went wild! Claire was clapping and hopping up and down in the front row. Beside her were Kate, Sun and Jin. Once the crowd calmed down, Ewan took the fake mike they had scavenged for--a rollerhairbrush. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," his precious Scottish accent rang through the salty, island air. "I'm Ewan McGregor--" he paused for a few people to cheer-- "and I'll be on vocals tonight. This is Charlie Pace--" The crowd went crazy, especially Claire. "He'll be playing guitar. And our mate Hurley here is gonna be on our elaborate drum set." The audience both laughed and cheered. "So, let's get this show on the road, eh? We're gonna start with a little song I learned to love very quickly, We All Everybody!"

All throughout the night, Charlie felt his head getting hotter and hotter. Of course, there were no stage lights on this stage; he was angry. Ewan had gotten so caught up in the thrill of performing again that he had stolen the show. This show was supposed to be about the famous Charlie Pace! Why else would he have made sure that word had gotten around about his former band experience before this evening's show? He hung his head and stared at the strings of his guitar as all the girls in the front row watched Ewan.

Charlie had to admit it--Ewan had great charisma and a spectacular voice. He never missed a note. But they could _never_ have two lead singers in their band. No. One of them would have to be a backup singer and Ewan simply wasn't good at anything else.

He watched as Ewan tossed the mike up and caught it. "Thank you, thank you." He did a small bow and Charlie just rolled his eyes. "Alright, it's getting late so I think we're gonna end the night with one of my all time favourites--Champagne Supernova!"

Once the show was finished, Charlie faded back towards the jungle line to put his guitar away. Claire followed him. When she couldn't stand watching Charlie angrily put his stuff away anymore, she said, "You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself."

"I hate that bugger," Charlie blurted.

Claire was shocked at Charlie's sudden bluntness. "Who? Ewan?" she said to quickly.

"The man's a ham! Wouldn't even let me announce anything on the mike! That show was supposed to be about me you know. Me!" He heatedly stuffed his guitar in it's case.

Claire tried to remain calm so that Charlie would as well. "Don't worry about it, Charlie. If you don't want to talk to him about it, I will."

"Oh, I'll talk to him about it," Charlie murmured as he brushed past Claire towards Ewan. He could just overhear Ewan bragging to Laura, one of the survivors. Charlie didn't mind interrupting at all. "Ewan..." he began. "We need to talk."

Laura shot Charlie a strange look as he pulled Ewan to the side. "Ewan?" she questioned softly. But Ewan just smiled at her weakly and turned to Charlie.

"What is it?" Ewan asked innocently.

"You can't... you were... you were hogging the stage mate!" Charlie's anger exploded. "You can't _do_ that. There are _three _of us, not one! You completely--"

Ewan wanted to run away and find somewhere dark and secret to bawl his eyes out. But he successfully converted his anger from tears to fumes in fear of crying in front of Charlie. "_Stop_!" he screamed at Charlie.

Charlie made a face as if he had just walked into a pole. "What?" he questioned.

"I was _not_ hamming it up!"

"Oh yeah? Ask _anyone_ in that audience and they'd--"

"Shut it. Just... shut it! You--"

"Oh your telling _me_ to shut it?"

"Stop you two!" Laura interrupted. Then, not wanting to be caught in the fight, she hurriedly walked away.

Charlie and Ewan stared at each other awkwardly. Ewan bit his lip; he could sense the tears coming. His face was completely flushed yet Charlie's was pale as the moon that lit it.

It was Charlie who broke the silence. "If you can't cooperate, I can kick you out of the band," he said harshly.

Inside, these words stung Ewan's heart, but he couldn't let Charlie see that. He stared at the rock star blankly and innocently for a moment--he couldn't help that. Then he recovered with his expected eyebrow raise and asked, "You think you can kick _me_ out of our band? After tonight's show?"

"I think I can," Charlie challenged.

Ewan folded his arms.

Charlie stared him down evilly. "You're not in the band anymore, Ewan," he shrugged. "Now, go."

Ewan wrinkled his nose and scowled at Charlie. He decided he shouldn't argue with Charlie anymore and turned away.

* * *

"What do you mean you kicked Ewan out?"

"He wouldn't listen to me, Hurley."

"Dude. He was our star!"

Charlie fell silent once he realized they would never find a singer as enthusiastic as Ewan.

"Who else can sing?"

"I can," Charlie volunteered.

Hurley simply shook his head. "Why don't we just stop the band for a little while?" he suggested.

As much as he loved performing, Charlie agreed. "I think that's a good idea." He patted Hurley on the back and trudged off in the direction of Mr. Eko.

* * *

Sun smoothed the dirt with her bare hands. She had loved to garden back home and on the island she had begun to consider her garden a little get away. After the concert, Kate and Jin had left to talk to the band members, but Sun simply felt the need to be alone. The concert had been tiring and she needed to relax again. She let the moonlight brush her face as her fingers brushed the ground. Sun took a deep breath of the outdoor air she loved most.

Suddenly, she cocked her head. She had just heard a sound coming from deep in the dark jungle. It had sounded like an animal cry. Sun dropped her gardening supplies and stood up to follow the sound. She crept further into the jungle, brushing giant leaves and branched out of her way. Eventually, she came upon a small cave. The area around it was shadowy and dark and the inside was even more pitch black. Sun lightly placed her hand on the cold rock and leaned her ears in toward the sound. It was then that she realized it was a _human_ crying.

As the person sobbed and sobbed, Sun crept deeper into the cave. Her hands were cold and shaky just like the air around her. Sun was afraid to speak. She wouldn't want anyone to find _her_ crying her heart out. So, she stood with her back against the cold, damp wall of the cave. She listened to the sniffles and cries of this person's weeping until she remembered they would have to exit the cave sometime. Sun figured she might as well make herself known. "Is anyone there?" she asked softly.

The sobbing stopped immediately and the person took a sharp breath in. "Yes..." a shaky voice replied. Then after a second, "_I'm_ here."

Sun would recognize the melodious, charming voice _anywhere_ after tonight's performance. "Ewan?" she asked just to be sure.

Ewan sniffled and then replied softly, "Yeah."

Sun slowly made her way over to the part of the cave where Ewan was huddled together, his knees cradling his head. He looked up at Sun and the moon shining through a hole in the cave perfectly lit his tear-stained, shimmering profile. Sun gently sat herself down next to him. She tried to keep her surprise hidden--she had never seen a man cry before. "What happened?" Sun asked carefully.

"They kicked me out," Ewan spoke to the cave wall. "I'm not in the band anymore. And I didn't even do anything wrong."

Sun faked a smile. "I'm sure you will get back together. The performance was... great." She was at a loss of adjectives when she spoke English. She could only tell Ewan that the show was spectacular and breathtaking in Korean.

Ewan made a sour face and then sniffled again. "I just hate it here," he said. "I mean... don't you ever think about it? Why _us_?" He watched Sun expectantly as if she knew. He wanted so badly for her to wrap her arm around him or wipe his tears but she seemed a bit in shock. Sun frowned at him and then stared at the ground. Ewan scooted closer to her.

"I have thought about it," Sun replied. "I guess... it's just the way things are supposed to be." Once again she was at a loss of words.

"Fate?" Ewan's voice cracked.

"Fate." Sun paused for a second and then said, "Maybe fate brought you here for a good reason."

Ewan snarled and didn't even choose to consider it. "My own fate didn't bring me here. Someone else is supposed to be here and I just happened to be on their plane."

Sun smiled. "You _have_ had time to think about it."

As Ewan stared her in the eyes a smile spread across his lips. He blinked the lingering tears off of his eyelashes and widened his smile so that his perfectly white teeth shined. The two of them stayed like that for a while. Sun was often tempted to look away, but whenever she was, Ewan's expression grew warmer. They locked eyes awkwardly at first and were just beginning to feel more at home when the rain came pouring down. Sun jumped and Ewan raised his eyebrows and looked up. He started laughing hysterically when he hand to blink a raindrop out of his eye. Sun joined him in his daft laughter.

"We should go back to the beach," Sun said as they scooted away from the hole in the cave.

"Yeah, yeah, we should." His face drained of colour when he remembered Charlie would be there.

"What?" Sun asked sympathetically.

"Maybe we could stay here a little while longer?"

Sun's eyes sparkled in the starlight as she tried to smile for this poor man. "Mmm... sure."

* * *

_Awww, what a kind person, that Sun. Anyways, this is the first story with more than one chapter that I've completed on fanfiction so please review. (Any excuse for a review is a good excuse...) I hope you liked the made up Ewan character I've created and maybe even felt sorry for the lad. Please tell me how I did, even if you hate the story._

_Well, be ready for the Locke and the Key to come back next month. I think I wanna have Ewan save Kate and that lot from the others. I think he's man enough cough, cough._

_Hurley on drums... mwuahaha!_

_Got Scots?_


End file.
